Scared crimson
by Exzinogirl903.1
Summary: Ed and Al help Ren and his sister, but she's been turned into a chimera, and has lost all her memories. the state has deemed her dangerous but Ed believes there's good in her, but if her chimera instincts take over... he'll have to kill her.
1. Chapter 1

**ok, 3rd fanfic is finally here! I've been obsessed about FMA for sooooooooooo long! I wish the anime had a better ending... so I'm making my own with some twists, my own character, and my own versions of eds rants (P.S. my friend is almost exsactly like ed, even the rants and personallity! wierd huh?)**

**Ch.1 the only thing i can give is pain**

Ren hated himself. He was a prisoner in a lab yet the scientists didn't dare put any needles in him.

Not when they had his sister.

Her cries could be heard anywhere in the whole building, and when they actually let her return to her room, she was always covered in burns, scars, and always blood.

They kept him there to confort her, as well as restrain her. If she got even close to hurting them, they would threaten to kill him.

They knew it was better to threaten him then her because she wasn't afraid to die... she was afraid for him.

He wandered the halls trying to find the room she was being experimented on.

He was really starting to worry because he hadn't seen her for almost five days. Sure, it's happened before. But this time there wasn't anymore screaming... nothing, nada, zilch.

What scared him even more is that when he walked through the halls, no scientists where there, not even some who were rushing to the bathroom then loss the will do go once they saw, and smelt, the toilet.

He walked around, trying to find a sign that would tell him where his little sister was.

Something flashed in the corner of his eye. A scientist!

He ducked around a corner, silently following a pudgy scientist as he stumbled with his armful of donuts.

The scientist walked over to the coat hanger and bent it and it started to make a beeping noise. The wall opened up and the scientist ran inside, the door sliding shut just as Ren heard the clacking of his shoes on cement instead of tile.

Ren counted to ten then ran over to the coat hanger and did the same thing, opening the door to reveal a long staircase with gravel walls and a wooden door layered slightly with metal.

Ren walked down the staircase and peeked through the cracks of the door.

"Damnit, Slean! How many times have I told you not to go out just for stupid doughnuts!" A huge husky voice boomed. "The state is already close on our tail and I atleast want to finish this experiment and you are making it closer to our destruction!" Ren got a clear view of the husky voiced man.

He was bulky with a beer belly big enough to mistake it for a boulder. His deep-toned skin was completely the opposite of his short, spiky pale blond hair. His face was completely hardened and scary enough to send a forty-year old man crying for mommy.

"Sorry, Oscuridad, but I also retrived the vial of typho extract so we can be almost done the experiment with the girl." The pudgy man replied.

Oscuridad gave a hearty laugh, "Slean, the only way you could make me anymore relieved with you is if you have a blueberry jelly filled doughnut in there!" On cue the Slean handed two of the doughnuts to him which he slurped down so fast it was unnatural.

Ren moved his view to look to the right and his breath caught in his throat at the sight.

His sister was floating in a pinkish red fluid and every inch of her, needles were planted into her skin. Vines were wraped around her keeping her supended in the liquid, and her perfect raven hair cocooned the upper half of her body while dancing freely in the water.

The thing that scared him was that her eyes were squeazed shut, like she was having a nightmare.

But her waking up to this would be even worse than any nightmare.

The pudgy man walked over to his sister and put the black vial into a slot.

The needles potruding out of his sister's body suddenly started to inject the black fluid all over her body. His sister let out a silent scream inside of the water, opening her eyes to reveil her violet eyes changing to sapphire.

Ren couldn't take it anymore, he burst through the door ignoring the gasping of all the scientists he ran towards his sister and kicked the vial so it shattered in it's slot. He went over to the container and banged on it, trying to break it.

He stared up at his sister inside the container... she was staring at him.

She mouthed some words to him and he gulped and nodded. He ran pass the approching scientists, and out the door.

Ren bolted through the hallways, knowing which way to go since he knew these halls better than the scientists themselves.

He ran out the front door that he had never dared to pass through, and headed towards where he remembered his house would be.

**Ok now i know what you're thinking. How could Ren do that? Well, for one, he was outnumbered, two, he couldn't break the container, three, since he was never experimented on, he dousn't have any super anything! He's just a scared boy who barely knows how to fight!**

**Kay, i want atleast 10 reviews before i start writing the next chap! oh, if you want it to go faster you can give me some ideas! XD**


	2. Ch2 Id rather die than live knowing that

**Hello! okay, the last chap was a little boring and featured none of the characters that you really know... and i didn't really discribe them much. -_-'**

**But i drew a pic of the sis in the tank and I'm gonna draw a pic of ren cuz my friends really want me 2 do that! :D**

**I better get more reviews for this one! GRRRRRRRRRR! -**

**Ch.2 Better to die then to live knowing that...**

Ren ran towards his house, the security from the lab hot on his tail. His mind was screaming at him, for running away from the lab... from his sister.

He turned and hid in an alley to catch his breath.

"Damn... Dammit! I better find... some help if I want to get my sister... out of there." He panted. "Kira... I'll get you out even if it's the last thing I do!"

He started to run and turned the corner into a suit of armor.

Al grunted as Ren fell on his back from the impact. Ren groaned and looked at Al wide eyed.

"Woah!" He scanned over the armored person, wondering why it just sounded hollow. He snapped out of it when he heard the scientists and guards coming closer.

"Shit!" he looked pleafully at him." Hey, can you help me? I've got some bad people after me and really need to find some where to hide."

Al was shocked for a second then nodded, "Alright, this way." Al ran and Ren followed him. Al turned into an ally and leaned over the wall.

"Oi, metal man. I know that you may be tired from running in that armor but i don't think an ally will be enough to get away from those guys!"

"I know" Al calmly said as he clapped his hands together and placed them on the wall that now had an alchemic design on it. the wall shook and thinned out to make anouther wall beside it, blocking the way they came.

Ren's eyes widened and he stared at Al, "You're an alchemist?"

"Yeah, a bit. My big brother is better than me though." Ren could tell that he was smiling from the sound of his voice.

Ren plopped down on the ground and held out his hand to Al, "The names Ren."

"Alphonse, but call me Al." he took Ren's hand and giggled childishly.

Ren laughed too, "Thanks for helping me Al." Ren leaned against the wall, catching his breath.

_~In the lab~_

"She's perfect, the perfect weapon against those annoying alchemists" One man said.

"She's perfect, yet, imperfect I'm afraid." the other said.

The first man looked at the other, "How so?"

The other man walked up to the tank, "Apparently her brother wasn't being watched... he managed to get in here, and break _it_."

"But, we still managed to get it into her bloodstream, altering her d.n.a. to Masters specific wa-"

"It doesn't matter! Because of that brat, she's now unknown to us." The other man's head dropped.

"Sir, what do you mean by unknown?" the first man questioned.

"When a vial of it is complete, is automatically stabilizes the chemical to the perfect level. Since the vial was broken before it had a chance at completely injecting it, it never stabilized the chemical in her bloodstream. So, even if she mangages to change into what the master wants, she'll won't be completely under his control, or anyone's control. She might even go so unstable that it be kill... or be killed."

**Woah! total head rush! sorry if this (and all my other stories) are going slow, but... I'VE BEEN IN HELL!**

**Grade 9 is hell if the school FUCKED YOU UP! I (don't make fun of me) apparently have a bit of ocd... which means I can't think strait most of the time, procastinate til I'm fucked, and kinda take a while to get something. So, the school was supposed to give me a teacher helper and make it so the teachers be easy on me and send me some extra help... two years ago... now, I'm failing lots of classes and it's so much stress that i get sick all the time (yes, i have a bodily trait that says that if I'm stressed, i get sick... my immune system weakens) I was just sick for a whole week and now, I have to study for two tests that I've been gone for all of the classes!**

**on another note, my english teacher has given me two thumbs up for my novels I'm working on and he's going to be my editor! that means that I'll have a book out as soon as I finish the rest of the novel I'm working on!**


End file.
